This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Measuring customer satisfaction in a business presents a number of challenges, including selection of what areas to query, what level of subjectivity to request of survey-participants, and selecting a weighting criteria that reflects the business impact of a particular topic. In a large business, where many business units contribute to the company's success, these customer satisfaction measures may vary by business unit, further complicating the task of properly evaluating customer experience.